Beautiful Distraction
by Mrs Shades
Summary: Chad has been a little distracted lately, what happens when Sonny finds out why? Characters are a little OOC out of character one shot ...Enjoy!


**Enjoy **** 1 shot**

**NPOV**

In a typical day at condor studios, Chad was the bad boy, always with the snobby, conceited attitude. But that was until a certain brunette came along. His bad boy rep had softened, even though he wouldn't admit it, he cursed himself occasionally for changing, because of that she.

He would walk around, secretly stealing glances, and the occasional 'hi', but Sonny grew used to his sour attitude around the studios, and assumed he wanted nothing but a fight when they locked eyes.

Boy was she wrong.

Chad loved Sonny, but hid the fact, with his constant conceitedness; everyone could see they liked each other, but themselves.

Sonny was in awe everytime her eyes met with Chads, but she would never admit that, it just so happened to be that moment, that Chad appeared at the door of her dressing room, Tawni was out on a fro yo run, so they were alone.

"Chad" Sonny sourly spat

"Sonny" Chad said cheerfully

"What do you want Chad?"

"I wanted to come see my favourite random"

"No you didn't, you've come to annoy me"

"Look Sonny, I know most of the time, yes I come to annoy you, but I'm taking a break from that, it's boring now"

"Well then, if that's all you wanted, then you can leave, I'm kind of busy writing sketches"

"No, I'd quite like to stay"

"No leave..." Sonny had started getting angry, but as she stood up to push Chad out of the dressing room, her eyes locked with him, causing her to sink into a world of awe.

**Later**

1 hour of chat later, Sonny and Chad, sat at their separate tables with their cast in the commissionary, occasionally stealing glances, Chad couldn't help but take in the beauty of Sonny, even when she was eating.

"Dude...your foods going to get cold, stop staring at Sonny" Trev said, warning Chad

"I'm sorry, but she's just so beautiful, I can't keep my eyes away"

"She's a Random, surely you don't like her"

Because Chad was so preoccupied with Sonny, he kept missing the food on the plate, and instead was hitting the plate with his fork at a constant pace, making the whole of his cast really annoyed.

"Chad if you're going to be a nuisance then please, leave the table" Portlyn chimed in.

Chad couldn't even leave the commissionary without causing controversy, he ending up, crashing into someone, making food fly everywhere, making everyone in the commissionary break out into a food fight.

This made Sonny turn around, just to see Chad make a run for it out of the area. Sonny decided to see whats got into him.

She found him lingering in her dressing room?

"Chad what are you doing in my dressing room?"

"Oh...Um...Well you see...Gotta go" with that Chad tried to make another run for it, but Sonny caught him.

"Wuw wuw wuw, not so fast mister, tell me whats going on, what got you so clumsy...you're not ill are you?"

Sonny pulled him down so there both sitting on the couch.

"You could say I'm ill"

"WHAT! OMG ARE YOU ALRIGHT"

"Yeah, I'm good"

"Don't lie, I know you're not alright, tell me?" Sonny was starting to worry

"Well...i think, I think I'm love sick Sonny"

Sonny hit Chad, because he got her all worried

"That's it Chad, I was worried for a sec"

"Are you saying, you care?"

"What? Pssh no, and don't change the subject, so, who do you loooves?" Sonny said teasing Chad with her big toothy grin.

"Promise not to tell anyone?"

Sonny put her hand on her heart "I promise"

"Ok, well maybe this will answer your question" with that he lowered himself so his lips were level with hers, and softly planted a kiss on her lips.

"Wuw" was the only world Sonny could breath "you love me?" she smiled

"Yeah unfortunately" Chad said sarcastically, earning a playful slap from Sonny

"So...is this why you've been so...distracted? I was your distraction"

"Yeah, but you weren't just any distraction"

Sonnys face changed to a puzzled expression, trying to figure what he meant

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you weren't just any ordinary distraction...you were a beautiful distraction"

Well I hope you enjoyed it, I've installed an electronic tomato thrower over there, just incase :)..Just over..Yeah..No THERE!, jeez *pulls you over to it* THEEERE...yeah exactly...

Well I hope you guys, review thanks


End file.
